A known electrophotographic image forming apparatus, e.g., a printer, includes a main body and a cartridge that contains developer therein and is detachably attachable to the main body.
When such a printer is packed in a carton, it may be considered that the cartridge is mounted in the printer to reduce the size of the carton.
For example, there is a color image forming apparatus including process cartridges having photosensitive drums, a conveyance belt disposed facing the photosensitive drums, and transfer rollers disposed inside the conveyance belt and facing the photosensitive drums via the belt. When the color image forming apparatus is packed in a carton, the process cartridges are mounted in the color image forming apparatus.
The color image forming apparatus further includes state changing members each configured to move a transfer roller into or out of contact with a corresponding photosensitive drum. The color image forming apparatus is configured such that the state changing members maintain the transfer rollers separated from the photosensitive drums until the power is turned on for the first time, and moves the transfer rollers into contact with the photosensitive drums when the power is turned on for the first time.